1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for accessing a markup language document, and more particularly, to an assisting method and an assisting apparatus for accessing a markup language document.
2. Description of Related Art
A markup language is a set of markup elements that describes how a text and information related to the text are structured, laid out, or formatted. Along with the development of the Internet, the HyperText Markup Language (HTML) and the Extensible Markup Language (XML) have become the most commonly used markup languages.
Because XML is very powerful, precise, and easy to write and extend (which allows a user to define tags), in recent years, XML documents have been broadly used in computer application programs or network application programs. In the future, XML documents will be broadly applied to the Internet and database management. Thereby, how to access a XML document efficiently is one of today's most focused subjects.